Lovestruck
by Katherine was here
Summary: Young Neil knew that Scott's hot sister was off limits, so how did he wind up with Stacey Pilgrim as his girlfriend? LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Stacey flung Neil to the bed and pounced on him. Her lips met his in an instant and were soon traveling all over his body. He couldn't remember a time he'd been with such an enthusiastic girl, but then again he never really got with many girls. Stacey was taking off his shirt and licking his nipple. How had he gotten so lucky? Her lips kissed a trail down his chest, past his stomach to the top of his pants. She smiled coyly at him and said, "How about we do away with the jeans and have ourselves a party?" Neil was at a loss for words. "uh- um- yeah!" he sputtered. Damn. How had he managed to get such an amazing chick in his bed?

It had taken a lot of courage, actually. He knew Stacey through Scott and only as his off-limits kid sister. It wasn't until he'd walked into his film class at the beginning of the term that he even considered talking to her.

She was sitting in the back of the classroom by herself looking bored. He didn't have to think twice before pulling out the chair next to her and giving a smile. This was Scott's sister - she was harmless! The professor walked to the front of the classroom and began talking about the syllabus and films they'd be watching. Neil paid full attention until Stacey leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"So, it's Young Neil right? Wanna grab a coffee after class?"

"Yeah, sure." Now he had a friend to dick around in class with. That would be cool. Neil never realized Stacey's intentions.

When class ended he and Stacey left for Second Cup in his car. They talked about school and Sex Bob-ombs and general crap. "She seems cool," he thought. And he was hanging out with someone after class for a change, how often did that ever happen? Yeah, Stacey Pilgrim was alright. Kinda cute even, in an innocent sort of way.

Now he couldn't imagine ever calling her innocent, not with the way she pinned his arms over his head and nibbled his ear. She was damn sexy! She was straddling him and she sat up to pull off her shirt, revealing a pink push-up bra. After he unclasped the bra Neil could tell that she didn't need it. Her plunging cleavage and perky breasts were perfect. As he grabbed at them he wondered how he had ever wound up with her as his girlfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

It was their first day watching feature length films in class. Up until this point they'd studied short films by the Lumiere brothers and George Melies. Neil had really enjoyed "Le Voyage Dans La Lune" - it had reminded him of a video game. Today they'd be watching "Broken Blossoms" which he figured he'd enjoy, considering he got such a kick out of Melies. Who knew old silent movies could be so cool?

Wrong, he was soooo wrong. Within the first fifteen minutes Neil could tell this movie would be cringe-worthy, and the line, "Why are you so good to me, chinky?" only confirmed that. Next to him, Stacey looked as if she'd cry.

At the climax of the film, when the Chinese man kills the girl's asshole father for beating her to death and then kills himself, Neil felt as if he were watching Schindler's List. He heard sniffling and turned to see Stacey wiping away tears.

The film ended and their professor flipped the light switch. Neil could better see Stacey's face in the light. Her eyes were red and glossy from crying.

"I didn't realize movies got you so worked up." he said as they gathered their things to leave.

"I guess I'm just a sap." Stacey replied. "I get it from my mom, she cries like Niagara Falls whenever we watch Titanic. Scott's the same way..."

"Scott cries over movies?" Neil asked incredulously. Stacey nodded.

"You know when Wilson gets lost at sea in Castaway?"

"Yeah..."

"Total waterworks."

Neil had to laugh at that. Stacey couldn't help laughing herself. Neil suddenly realized that they'd walked all the way to the parking lot. "Hey, you want a ride?" he offered.

"Sure."

Neil grabbed the door for Stacey and got in on his own side. This had become routine for them in their two weeks of class together. Sometimes they'd grab a bite to eat on the way home. Neil turned to ask her if she was down for some McDonald's and was taken aback by the look on her face.

"Stacey - what's up?" She was frowning in concentration and looked rather nervous.

"Well...I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to eat..."

"Yeah, sure, we always do."

"No, I meant like...on a date."

What? Why would Stacey Pilgrim be asking him out on a date? First of all, guys did that - not girls. And second of all, she was, like, sixteen! Actually...Neil realized that since she was in his film class she had to be at least eighteen. But still - this was Scott's sister! Yeah, he thought she was cute, even hot at times, and there was that time he had a sex dream about her (that had been kinda weird) but she was totally off limits! Guys don't date their friend's sisters, it's too awkward. Then again...if Scott didn't know it wouldn't have to be awkward at all. So...why not?

He looked back at her. She was looking at her knees and blushing. Damn, she was cute. And she was sensitive which was even cuter. What the hell?

"Totally! That would be fun."

Stacey's face lit up instantly. "Great! How does tomorrow at seven sound?"

"Perfect. I'll pick you up."

"Should we eat at El Cazador?"

"Sure, I love that place."

Stacey was smiling and Neil found himself smiling as well. A date with Stacey Pilgrim. He couldn't wait to tell the guys! Oh...right...Scott couldn't know.

"Um, Stacey? Could we keep this between us? I don't want Scott to know..."

"Sure. He'd probably punch you in the throat anyway. He's never been fond of my boyfriends."

Boyfriend. Did this make him Stacey's boyfriend? He didn't really know much in the dating department. Before he could dwell on it too long they'd reached Stacey's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Neil!"

"Right. See ya then."

Boyfriend


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Neil felt nervous. It was just a date, why was he so nervous? He honestly hadn't thought of Stacey in a romantic way until yesterday and now he couldn't stop. How had he not realized how cool she was? I mean, she was gorgeous and sweet, not to mention totally funny and she was a gamer. Who wouldn't want a gamer chick for their girlfriend?

He was spraying some cologne when Stephen Stills came into his room.

"Dude, why are you dressed like that? You look like you're going on a date."

Neil looked down at himself. He had on a striped button down and jeans. It wasn't super nice, but considering that his go-to outfit was his Zelda shirt and cargos it was pretty nice.

"I'm, uh...going to a club."

Stephen scoffed. "Since when do you go to clubs?"

"Since...always?" They both knew it was a lie but Stephen disregarded it. Neil was so young. If he was embarrassed to go on a date that was his deal, he wasn't going to get into it.

"Well, have fun Young Neil. Use protection."

Neil turned seven shades of red. And now he was thinking of Stacey in an unsavory way. Goddammit!

Neil was still beet red when he arrived at Stacey's house. He nervously rang the doorbell and started fidgeting with his collar. Why did shirts need collars anyway? They were so uncomfortable.

The door opened and Stacey stepped out. She was breathtaking in her red dress. It wasn't fancy or anything but Neil thought she looked like a goddess. They got in his car and drove to the restaurant, the whole time holding a failing conversation about the weather. Obviously she was as nervous as he was.

Once they'd settled down in the restaurant and ordered Neil finally eased up.

"You look really beautiful."

Stacey smiled. "Thanks, I think you look really handsome."

Aw shucks. "Aw shucks. Wait, that wasn't supposed to be out loud. I mean, thanks."

She laughed. "That's ok. It gave me a peek inside your mind. Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking, you don't talk much."

"You only have to ask. I don't think very interesting things though."

"Sure you do - what are you thinking right now?"

He'd have to be careful here and not say anything stupid, like that he was thinking about kissing her and wondering what her hair smelled like. "I'm thinking about video games mostly. Bioshock: Infinite just came out and I've still gotta go get a copy."

"What else?"

"Um...I've got to get some homework done for my writing class - it's killing me - and I've gotta call my mom, her birthday's coming up. And I'm thinking about kissing- I mean, that's about it."

Too much! Too much! How had that slipped out? What was this effect Stacey had on him? She was looking at him with her pretty eyes all wide and curious. He wanted to tell her everything. She was dangerously beautiful.

"Kissing?" she asked. "Kissing who?" She knew the answer but she couldn't help teasing it out of him.

"Uh...Stephen?" Bad. "No, Knives." Worse. He sighed.

"You."

"You only have to ask." she said, mimicking him.

She came around from her side of the booth and slid into his. "Breathe, Neil, breathe!" he reminded himself. She leaned in towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Holy shit, he was about to kiss Scott's hot sister. This was the thing of dreams. Her face was inches from his and she was closing her eyes. Maybe he should too...The next thing he knew, Stacey's lips were on his and he was in heaven.


End file.
